supernaturalfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Seven
'' Supernatural Season Seven ''is twenty-two issue comic book series following from the televised sixth and final season of Supernatural "We Didn't want the courageous following fans to be left with Season Six finale as the final of the story, no Supernatural had so many things left to cover and do, and to finish it with a big bang something audiences all over would love." -Eric Kripke on the beginning of Supernatural Season 7 It was distributed by Zenescope and pencilled by series creator Eric Kripke, writers Sera Gamble, Raelle Tucker, Rachel Talalay, Phil Sgriccia, David Nutter, Kelly Manners and Tim Minear. It begins with the first episode issue "Time of Your Life Part One" ''and finishes with the final episode issue ''"The E.N.D Part Two." It was published on November 8th 2010 and finished October 21st 2011. Season Seven- Endings Supernatural Season Seven covers many of the show's original concepts which began as the foundation of the show and as beseached by Eric Kripke series creator should be included in the final season as homage to what they started with. It begins pretty much with a simple case the Winchester brothers take in a small rural town of Wakensfield, Seattle where they face the new threat of a demi-god posing as an Angel of Death killing people in the small farming community district. Sam and Dean face off against the demi-god allowing five potential victims to escape with their lives. However, things become immensley complicated with the arrival of the real Angel of Death and the impersonating impostor is violently obliterated by the real deal. It turns the victims to have actually been on death's list. Sam and Dean still buy time for the running survivours but are hindered as Death conjured up four evil entities with the intention of tracking and killing the five escapees. The first being an arrogant farmer man who is by the Hard Entity via a violent shotgun blast to the chest. The other's felee to the woods and two more of the group are dispatched by the pursuing entities. Three are left and before two creating more concerns. By the end of the second paved part episode all the group are taken and Sam and Dean severley wounded by the Angel of Death and finally his powerful entities drown their sorrows at a local bar in the town. As Sam ventures outside the spirit of Jessica appears and tells him the end to be nigh and the apocalypse of which he was made for is here. The season continues on for twenty more episodes of cases and building towards the final battle which begins with the episode "Da, Dean" ''where Dean and Sam undercover in a potential feeding ground high school find an ancient weapon fused with the blood of the demon Azazeal which is then transfered to the chosen youths of the school and the special children stage evolves into the final name group Azazeal's Army. The sister of a lost innocent also paves way for the introduction of the Seers in ''"Messages From Beyond." ''Sam and Dean prepare for the final battle being visited by the all original faces they've seen over their six years of road trip demon hunting. The Battle begins with ''"The E.N.D Part One" ''where the devil Lucifer lends a hand against the season's main antagonists and finishes with ''"The E.N.D Part Two" ''where many deaths and survivals pave the way for a world rid of demons and trouble with an army which will allow Sam and Dean to finally build their lives again. The Season's main antagonists take place in powerful beings known as the Flyers introduced in ''"Messages From Beyond." ''though the enemies name is clearly and secretly seen in the first episode ''"Time Of Your Life Part One" ''etched with graffiti spray paint on the alley wall beside the bar in Wakenshaw. Characters The following marks the appearing main protagonist and antagonist characters of the final season. The crossed character names means the character is deceased.﻿ *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Judith Kisler *Laurie Kisler *Ellen Harvelle *Jo Harvelle *Maydom *Rinald *Totillum *Octavia *Noor *Nina Laney *Janice Weld *Joshua Ka *Channing Mason *Lucifer *Meg Masters *John Winchester *Mary Winchester *Sarah Donovan *Yoko Makamoto *Julie Adams Supernatural Comic Guide *Each supernatural issue plays out as if it was an episode of the television series with a title card and episode listing Written and Drawn By Dave Hoover provided the comic illustrations for the Supernatural Season Seven issues and the original crew of the televisied seasons of the Supernatural series pencilled and wrote the collective captions telling the story of the issue based episodes. Eric Kripke was in charge of the concepts for all episodes of the comic season and pencilling the first two and last two episodes of the final season. Azazeal's Army The final season introduced a Buffy the Vampire Slayer like concept of empowered people of all sorts in an army against evil spanning from the special children to a whole group of them shifting the original identification of them to being named after the demon whose blood empowered them. The collective became known as Azazeal's Army. The Group consisted of 40 students from Rake High School Senior Class 2011 and five other young youths from Ruthsborough Illnois. Many of the army feature new, varied and old abilities such as telepathy, telekinesis, electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, premonitions, immense strength and mind set to remove demons from possessed mortals. Many of the Azazeal's Army are killed in the final battle on Devil's Ground the last episode ''"The E.N.D Part Two" ''where as few less were killed before hand in their introduction episode ''"Da, Dean" ''and ''"Sacrifice." The army's key members are Sarah Donovan, Julie Adams, Yoko Takamoto, Michael Moreey, Whitney Louis, St. Claire and the aptly named Jonah. St. Claire and Whitney Louis are killed in Sacrifice where the other main members of Azazeal's Army are killed in the final battle in The E.N.D Part Two. The only survivour of the main characters is Sarah Donovan who is seen in the final sequence leaving the battle field with other unnamed members. Demons *Flyers- Main Antagonist Group of the Season, opposite of angels and former disciples of Lucifer and God *Nina- Flyer Member disguised as Bobby Singer's girlfriend in "A Love Song For Bobby" *Entities- Evil Forms without bodies with the ability to shape-shift or create forms *Sirens- Re-appear in the episode "O Dean Where Art Thou?" *Vampires- Serve in the Flyer's Army and as a common enemy in the eternal night in New York *Demons- Black Eyed Possessing demons standard variety *Succubus- Red eyed demon trying to achieve legion in the episode "In The Bedroom" *Horseman- The Four Horseman of The Apocalypse *Shape-Shifter- Appears as Meg in the episode "Nut-Meg" Deaths of Season Seven *Ellen- Killed in the final battle before Jo to protect her from a Flyer's bolt, Jo's rage allows her to kill the flyer *Judith Kisler- Killed by Rinald though's death is framed upon the entity Bear at the Wakenshaw Robson Farmhouse *Laurie Kisler- Killed in final battle moments after Ellen via a Flyer's Reaper Blade *Unnamed Azazeal's Army Teens- Vampire Bites and Dismemberment, Concussive Blast and slicing from Flyers, Boomerang Blade, Demon Tornado and Fire *Lily- Crowded by demons and then torn apart beginning with the unravelling of head *Josh Ka- Killed by Flyer's bolt and disembowled *Channing- Sliced across back of neck with Flyer Cord Whip *Julie Adams- Azazeal Army Teen Member killed in final battle via vampire's metal spike to throat *Yoko Makamoto- Azazeal Army Chinese Female teen sliced across back of neck by vampires and then fed upon while on ground *Nina Laney- Killed by Bobby Singer via a Flyer's Harper Axe to Head *Rinald- Sucked back by Devil's Gate *Maydom- Flyer Clever thrown at shoulder by Dean *Totillum- Flyer Axe spun at mouth *Noor- Face smashed in with Flyer rock by Sam Winchester Notes *Octavia is the only flyer to survive as during the final battle is stripped of her power *The Season enjds with Sam, Dean, Jo, Bobby, Janice, Courtenay and the Devil atop a rock cliff overlooking Devil's Ground as the face of Azazeal appears in the sky; yellow eyes becoming blue *The Episode A Love Song For Bobby is taken from the 2005 film film A Love Song For Bobby Long *The Idea of the Flyers is derived from the backstabbing disciples of God, Satan and Death, though Death is derived as having no affiliation with them in Supernatural *Eric Kripke originally planned for Jo's death in the final battle and Ellen's survival *The Episode Leprechaun was inspired from the low budget horror film of the same name starring Jennifer Aniston *Two of the teenage girls of Azazeal's Army are named after Jennifer Aniston: Jennifer Llamas and Britney Aniston *All but one of the main character members of Azazeal's Army die in the final battle *The Episode In The Bedroom was never to exist as originally Lisa Braden's child was to be Deans *Bobby has his first relationship seen *The season features new locations: New York, Conneticut, California and Florida *Characters Ellen and Joanna Harvelle are resurrected opening issue Eric Kripke Reflections on Supernatural's Final Season "We Tried to squeeze all the original concepts of the show into the season, which I ended up summing what we wanted, this is what we started with and it will end with this" - Show Creator Eric Kripke On Supernatural The Final Season Eric Kripke brought back many familiar characters, locations, objects and scenarios which have been the starting things of Supernatural. The lost innocent characters such as Meg, Sam's girlfriend Jessica and the Winchesters loving parents are back. Vanquished demons such as Lilith, Lucifer, Azazeal and Ruby. The Samuel Colt character is finally explained and the Colt Gun returns for it's last appearence in the final battle. The Special children evolve into the powerful army known as Azazeal's Army. The original Winchester home of their childhood and their mum's demise returns: Lawrence, Kansas. The Devil's Gate makes it's appearence as the battleground for the final fight against the antagonist collective of the season. Homages to Eric and the other writers are included in the issues secretly. The character of Bela from Season Three makes a welcome return and Ruby's Katie Cassidy form. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿